fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro/Fates Quotes
Enemy Oboro Conquest Chapter 10 Vs. Avatar Conquest Chapter 23 My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm filled with strength. I'll defeat any foe that comes my way!" (surge) * "I wonder if someone dropped this? It looks very stylish..." (item) * "Want to try fighting together in the next battle? I'll bet we'll look great together!" (team up) * "I visit tailoring shops and study the latest fashions." (free time - answering) * "So you're picking out something for me to wear? Well, this should be interesting!" (accessory gift) ** "Nice! This is just what the sophisticated ladies are wearing right now—thanks!" (accessory gift given) ** "Oh, it's so stylish! Thank you so much!" (accessory gift given) ** “Um, I don’t think this goes with anything else I own…” (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Lord/Lady Avatar, I'm available to help right now if you need something." (idle) * "Keep an eye on me in the next battle Lord/Lady Avatar. I'll be doing my best!" (idle) * "Thanks for all your hard work! I've got nothing unusual to report." (idle) Private Quarters *"You need a wardrobe makeover, milord/milady? Leave it to me," (Invite) *"The two of you are so cute. I love seeing you like this." (Invite, married Avatar) Friendship Lovers *"Welcome home, I wish you'd let me pick out your outfits" (Entrance) *"You're back! Hmm... Now what?" (Entrance) *"Hello there, Avatar. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" (Entrance) *"Whoa! Oh. It's you. I guess I fell asleep. I wasn't drooling...was I?" (Awakening, Good) *"Yikes, Avatar! What a way to wake up! Your hands are freezing!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. That bath was SO nice. I could have stayed there all day." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thanks for cooling me off! I really need to go shopping for a lighter robe!" (Cool Down, Good) *"Time flies when you're having fun...and you and I have SO much fun." (Exiting) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Mess Hall Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! Are you going to dress all fancy to celebrate?" * "Hey, happy birthday!" Level Up * "Father... Mother... I will avenge you." (6+ stats up) * "Soon I'll be able to stop them for good." (4-5 stats up) * "One step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) * "I'll do better next time!" (0-1 stats up) Help Description ''A daughter of tailors and one of Takumi's retainers. Loves fashion. Hates Nohr. '' Roster ''A spear fighter from Hoshido who serves Takumi. Her family ran a tailor shop until her parents were killed by Nohrians, leading her to swear revenge. Still loves fashion. The quickest at getting changed. Born on 11/28. '' DLC Pre-Battle Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Class Change * "I'll never stop learning new things!" Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This scum doesn't stand a chance!" * "We can't lose!" * "We're gonna win!" * "I've got your back!" * "I'll protect you!" * "I'm so ready for this!" * "Is... that what you're wearing?" * "No dying on me!" * "We've got this!" Dual Strike * "Here we go!" * "Please hit!" * "How do you like this?" * "Me too!" * "Gotcha!" Dual Guard * "I won't let you die!" * "Keep your eyes open!" Critical/Skill * "You're gonna need stitches!" * "Ugh! That's it!" * "You shouldn't have done that!" * "You are so last season!" Defeated Enemy * "How do I look?" * "That was great!" * "Looks like a win!" * "Is that all you got?" * "Naturally." * "Done already?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe you one!" * "That was great!" * "Thanks!" Defeated by Enemy * "N-no...no way..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote